


Are You Receiving?

by allourheroes



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Olive Oil, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If you'd like, I could put it somewhere else."</i>
</p><p>Really, it's no surprise that Dorian makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Receiving?

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the episode the quote is from...because _are they serious?_ The episode _"Are You Receiving?"_ has a _fingering joke_? This show is ruining me.
> 
> I tried to write some obligatory fingering fic, but...um... _maybe_ there's more to it than that? Obviously, I have taken many liberties with android anatomy, but there were male sexbots, so... I don't know, okay?

They're leaving John's house when Dorian hears the telltale whir of mechanics. He raises an eyebrow at John and the cop lets out a long sigh.

"Give me a minute, alright?" He looks at Dorian, eyes meeting the android's only to shift away--downwards--quickly. "Uh, wait here."

John shakes his head as he walks to his kitchen. Why is he nervous? The second he thinks it, he remembers all of those little signs no human could detect and flushes. "Right," he murmurs to himself, glancing back to where the android stands.

He's gotten the leg out, pants half off, as he unscrews the cap of the olive oil with a steadying breath.

"I can help you with that."

John tries not to feel as embarrassed as he is, to play it aloof in front of his partner. It takes all of his willpower not to cover himself up. He leans heavily against the counter, "Damn it, man. I told you to wait at the door. Can't a man have his privacy?"

Dorian ignores him, moving to stand between John's legs, taking the bottle from John's hands wordlessly. "Trust me with this," Dorian says, his eyes warm as they meet John's--although the human has to look away. The oil in his hands is warm when he touches them to the joint of human leg to synthetics.

John can't help it. Dorian is right, it _has_ been a while, after all. Dorian lifts the leg slightly as he lubricates the synthetics and John's breath hitches. His cock twitches with interest in his boxer briefs. He wants to deflect Dorian's attention but all that comes out is, "Are you just about done?"

"You know, John, too much time without sexual release--"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it the first time. I thought we had an agreement?" He means something along the lines of Dorian no longer mentioning his sex life or lack thereof, but the one hand still on his synthetic leg--how had the other gotten to his hip?--smoothly slid further up, onto his inner thigh.

"Don't you trust me, John?" Dorian's voice is soft and his eyes never leave John's face.

"Dorian?" John asks, and his voice should really be more commanding. His breathing is coming harsher and he's trying hard to control it. He's already more than half hard and his hips shift ever so slightly towards the android.

Dorian moves in closer, hovering between John's thighs as his slick fingers run along the hem of the officer's boxer briefs. John tilts his head slightly, every instinct telling him to kiss the beautiful man-- _android_ , he reminds himself--in front of him. Their mouths nearly slot together, but they do not kiss.

Dorian wets his lips, murmuring against John's, "I won't proceed without your express permission."

"Yeah?" John asks, but he's barely listening, unconsciously rubbing himself against Dorian's hip.

"John," Dorian says, and his fingers are toying with the fabric, "Do you want this?"

The officer nods but Dorian is still hesitating.

"Please, John. I need to hear you say it."

John is trying to think past the fact that he can feel something suspiciously male pressing against him in return. He's been staring downwards for a minute now but he swallows, looks up at Dorian, into his eyes. "Yes." It feels like he's been waiting a long time to say that when they've only _known_ each other a couple of weeks.

Dorian slips his hand down the front of John's underwear, taking hold of the man's cock.

John spreads his legs further only to have Dorian pull his hand away, covering his fingers in more olive oil. John doesn't want to push his luck, but he guides the android's hand lower, pressing against him. The digits are comfortably warm as one circles his hole. He's probably a horrible shade of red, but he's been thinking about this since the coffee incident.

"Let me know if you want me to adjust my temperature or speed," Dorian informs him, then slips a finger in.

John wriggles against him, enjoying the feel of his still-clothed erection bumping against the android's. "Is that all you got?" he asks. It's meant to be teasing and he can see Dorian's smile despite their proximity.

Dorian's first finger is joined by another and John has to marvel a little at how he moves them. He also wishes he had fully removed his pants. Subtly, he attempts to push them off his left side and his hand skims Dorian's.

"How long, John?" Dorian asks and, god, the android needs to learn that John is rather distracted right now.

"What?" he manages as his pants finally slip to the floor and he wonders if he can get his boxers to join them. Dorian's fingers are moving slowly, deliberately, and John wants more.

Dorian sighs and his erection presses against John's hip like an invitation. "How long have you wanted this?" He carefully doesn't say _me_ , fairly sure that it will cause a negative reaction from his partner. Dorian doesn't want to think about John's biases or what this will mean later, doesn't want to hurt, although his synthetic mind is already processing it somewhere in there. It's nearly a repeat of his previous question, but he craves some sort of reassurance, some hope that he has not been alone in these desires.

John pauses, uncertain how to answer but knowing that Dorian will stop if he thinks John is going to be weird about it. "I don't know," he answers somewhat honestly.

Apparently that's good enough because Dorian leans in and John kisses him. It doesn't matter if perhaps there are differences between the feel of a synthetic being versus that of a human, because the intent is there. Dorian begins moving his fingers with renewed enthusiasm and, holy fuck, he's _grinding himself_ against John.

"Hold on," John murmurs hurriedly, breaking the kiss. He's pushing his boxer briefs down and off and he can see Dorian's wrist briefly where his arm disappears between John's legs. He wobbles, just a little. Before he can completely lose his nerve, he palms the android through his pants. It feels warm and human and Dorian gasps, head dropping to John's shoulder. "Made to feel, huh?" John says, his voice rough as he unbuttons the android's pants while simultaneously attempting to push back on his fingers.

Dorian nods, and although he usually has something to say, all that comes out now is, "John."

His fingers are fucking into John now and the officer is losing his mind a little. Dorian knows exactly what to do, probably senses all those little changes a human partner might miss and John wonders, very briefly, how fucked up it is that he's mentally begging his partner to fuck him against his kitchen counter.

He does his best to stroke Dorian a couple of times and, really, his own cock is so hard it's leaking against the android's shirt. He doesn't know if he can find the words to ask, but Dorian can. "Could I fuck you, John? Would that...be alright?" He's pushing another finger into him and John feels the stretch.

"Why?" John asks, but it's not harsh or judgmental. He needs to know why Dorian is asking him this. His hands were roaming but he stills them at Dorian's sides.

Dorian is looking at him strangely, mouth open just a bit, and he says, with an intensity John has come to enjoy, "Because I want to."

"You _want_ to," John repeats, but he's already trying to lift his leg higher. He's breathing hard. Is this really happening?

"Yeah," Dorian tells him, and he's moving in response. He doesn't remove his fingers although he does shift them slightly, his focus going from merely pleasuring John to preparing him.

"Come on."

Dorian does that thing where he's frowning and smiling at the same time. "You're not ready," he says.

John huffs, "I'm pretty damn sure _I_ know when I'm ready."

Lifting an eyebrow, Dorian continues his ministrations. John groans, his head lolling back to hit the cupboard. It jars an idea. He grabs the olive oil and pours some into his hand, which he then uses to slick the android's cock. It's so warm, if it weren't for the fact that those blue lights appeared for a second, he couldn't tell the difference. It would be an uncomfortable reminder of what he's about to do if he wasn't already so gone it didn't matter.

Finally, _finally_ , Dorian pulls his fingers free and his hands move to John's hips. He lifts easily and John's oil-slicked hand is probably staining Dorian's shirt as he scrunches the fabric between his fingers.

Dorian pushes into him and the burn is so slight he barely notices it, especially when the android grabs his cock.

"Fuck," John manages and this time his eyes fall closed and his head thunks against the cupboard door hard.

"I am," Dorian replies with the drag of his hips and John has to lift his head again to glare. Dorian is smirking at him so John kisses him until he stops.

The human moans into Dorian's mouth as he angles himself with complete precision. John vaguely remembers Dorian mentioning speed and temperature, but both are agonizingly perfect as Dorian gradually gains in momentum. He's gripping John's hip just this side of painful with his free hand as the other works his cock and John wraps his legs--the synthetic one being particularly responsive now--around the android, attempting to pull him in further.

Dorian moves in him like he was made for it and, fuck, maybe he was. The android mouths the side of John's neck, hand twisting as he pulls on John's cock, and John thinks he should be doing more. He's already fucking back on Dorian as much as he can manage, but Dorian has him held in place in a way that John hates turns him on.

He grunts as his body sparks with pleasure at each thrust. He's surprised he's lasted this long, but then again, that could be Dorian's doing. "How much do you feel? How do you feel?" John asks, curiously. It's always been important to him to know his partner is enjoying him or herself, but he's never been with an android. Not that Dorian is _just an android_ to him anymore.

Dorian pushes himself in deep and John tries to make eye contact. "I told you, John, just as much as you." Dorian's words come with a kiss that's so tender John has to close his eyes. The hand on his cock speeds up and he wraps his arms around Dorian's shoulders for leverage as he simultaneously tries to fuck back onto Dorian's cock and forward into Dorian's hand. He's close, so close, just a bit more and--

Dorian groans into his mouth and John can feel himself being filled as he falls over the edge into orgasm, cock twitching in Dorian's hand and ass clenching around his dick.

The android strokes him slowly through it, although he too seems to be trembling slightly. John's heart is pounding and he doesn't move as he waits for it to calm down. He feels sticky. Huh. "Did you just..."

Dorian kisses him until John forgets his thoughts again. "You liked it," is all he says, his words more like a statement but a playful grin on his face. John has a million more questions he wants to ask.

"So did you," is all he says instead, and he knows that they'll do this again.


End file.
